


Daywalking

by Alixtii



Series: Saga of the Stripped-Down Slayers [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character of Color, Embarrassment, Episode Re-Write, Episode Related, Episode: s07e21 End of Days, Exhibitionism, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Geeky, Gen, Hot Weather, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Nudity, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Public Nudity, Punishment, Swimming Pool, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Weather, With Bonus Nudity, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting hot out here, so take off all your clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daywalking

**Author's Note:**

> Includes an AU version of a scene from "End of Days."

You swim for about an hour and a half, enjoying the water which, while not exactly cool, is certainly cooler than the air temperature. But then Dawn pulls herself out of the pool and sits on the edge, looking back in at you and Kennedy, not even bothering to cross her legs. Her wet hair hangs down in front of her and her wet skin glistens in the sunlight. "They'll be expecting us back," she says, and you and Kennedy dutifully get out of the pool.

Kennedy groans as she looks at her clothing sitting in a pile at the side of the pool. "I really don't want to put those on."

"I suppose the town's still just as abandoned as it was two hours ago," Dawn says uncertainly, not putting her clothes on either. "But there'd always be the chance we could run into Xander or Spike or Andrew or somebody."

"Fuck them," Kennedy says, only you know she doesn't mean it literally because she's a lesbian. "I don't care who sees me." She rolls her shoes, socks, shorts, and undergarments into a ball and wraps them up in her shirt, tying the sleeves together to make a convenient makeshift purse of sorts. "I am _not_ getting back in those clothes."

Dawn nods and kneels down to wrap her clothes up in the same way. You don't want to be the only one wearing clothes when everyone is naked, even though you're not exactly keen on walking around Sunnydale in the nude either, and you know the way they are going to stick to your wet skin is going to be _really_ uncomfortable, so you wrap up your clothes in the same way. As long as you're with Dawn and Kennedy no one will think your state of undress too strange, and that's the important thing.

You're finish up the patrol you were supposed to have completed an hour ago, and as you do the last few streets you run into another of the groups of three: Vi, Shannon, and Faith. Vi and Shannon just stare at the three of you, their eyes almost popping out of their faces, not saying anything.

"Jesus Christ," Faith says, and your heart plummets into your stomach. Now you're embarassed, and you hate being embarassed more than anything: fear and pain you can fight against, but now you just stand still, aware of just how naked you are, unable to move as the blood rushes to your face. Being with Kennedy and Dawn does make it better, and it would have been embarassing if you had been the only one with clothes on when they were naked, but--

"You three have the right fucking idea," Faith says as she begins to pull off her leather pants, and you let loose a sigh of relief. "It is way too hot out here."

"This day is just getting better and better," Kennedy prison-whispers as Faith's thong is thrown to the ground next to the leather pants, and you certainly don't disagree.

* * * *

"So are you, like, back?" asks Caridad.

"I don't know," Buffy answers. "I guess I'm not leaving." Then she blinks. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Caridad just shrugs shyly and so you jump in to answer for her. "While you were gone Faith and Dawn declared the house--and, well, pretty much all of Sunnydale--to be clothing-optional," you explain, helpfully. "On account of, you know, the heat."

Buffy just stares at Caridad, her facial expression not changing to indicate that's she heard what you say, but she must have, because she repeats it back to you, in little bursts of words. "Faith. And my sister. Made my town into a nudist colony. Because of the heat."

"That's right," you answer.

Buffy shakes her head. "She do anything else I should know about? Decide it's okay to kill Andrew after all? Have sex in my bed?"

You and Vi look at each other and say nothing.

"So we got a plan now or anything?" Kennedy interjects before things get out of hand.

"Yeah, there's a plan. Get ready. Time's up." Buffy turns, ready to head up the stairs to see to Faith, when she turns back to Caridad. "And put some pants on." Then she disappears up the steps.

"I still think we got punished," you say.

Kennedy doesn't take her eyes off Caridad's ass until the potential Slayer also disappears from sight as she follows Buffy up the stairs on the way to get her clothes. "Definitely punished," Kennedy agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> [FanFiction.Net Reviews](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/3217019/) | [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/84949.html#comments)


End file.
